Bitter leaves
by DerpyTaehyung
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is just a girl trying to get through her last day of school before summer starts, but a certain pink haired boy *CoughNatsuCough* is not going to make it easy for her. School AU following the American school year, right before starting High School/Highschool. Nalu with slight Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, and other ships.
1. Mornings

**Summary**

 **Lucy Heartfillia is just a girl trying to get through her last day of school before summer starts, but a certain pink haired boy is not going to make it easy for her. School AU following the American school year. I don't specify the grade they are in, but I may mention something in the next chapters about it.**

Bitter Leaves

Chap. 1

"Take me to the skyyyy~ oh whoa oh~ Put your hands to the sky. Yea, if you're feelin-" I slapped my phone, turning my alarm off. I was not in the mood, with it being 6:30am. If anyone wanted to get up this early in the morning, today and every other day, they were crazy. Even though it was the last day of school, I still didn't get why you have to get up early, eat breakfast, and prepare yourself for your "peers". No one cared what you looked and acted like... at least none of my friends. After laying in my bed for 3 more minutes, reflecting my choice of friends, I decided to get up and go downstairs for breakfast.

It was still pretty dark outside when I had made it to the fridge. As I opened the freezer and picked up the box of frozen blueberry waffles, I smiled to myself. I had made it to the fridge before my mom, meaning I could eat the last two waffles for breakfast. I quickly grabbed the toaster and plugged it in. Today was going to be a great day.

. . . .

"Mom! It's 7:55 and I have to be in homeroom by 8!" I yelled at my Mother while bouncing my leg nervously."I know Lucy! This isn't my first time driving you to school!" Great, just great. I'm going to be late, ruining my perfect attendance record. "Ugh..." I kicked my backpack sitting in front of me. Just 3 more cars... just 2 more...ju- screw it! Who needs cars when you have perfectly fine legs."Bye mom! I'm jumping out and running to class! Have a good day at work!" I slammed the door before she could respond and ran through the grass on the front lawn. We were totally allowed to do that... right? Anyway, I threw open the school door and heard the first bell ring. Crap! I ran the rest of the way down the hall, ignoring the weird looks and stares people gave me. You could say when I arrived in homeroom, I had basically died. I collapsed into a seat next to one of my best friends, Levy. I threw my bag on the ground as she started patting my shoulder. "Lucy? You know my mom can pick you up and drive you here, so you don't have to go through... that," she gestured to my heaving chest. "Every morning." She looked... concerned? "Well... maybe if, I don't know, you lived somewhat close to my house, not in a totally different district!" I replied, my breath slowly evening out as the second bell rang.

I started to look around the room. I noticed some guys playing something on a Xbox One... was it soccer? I looked over at Mr. Clive, our teacher, who was intensely staring at the flat screen tv. I came to the conclusion that the Xbox must have been his because he was the only teacher willing to let his class have some fun on the last day. I turned my attention back to the tv. I couldn't see who was playing, but someone was getting whipped.

Then I saw it. The salmon pink hair that belonged to a certain someone. The "someone" jumped up, pressed a button on his controller, pausing the game, and yelled something, that I'm guessing was an insult, to the other player, who was sitting down. Maybe Natsu was losing? For once in his life?

"Lucy?" I heard Lisanna say from the seat behind me. "Yeah?" I responded without looking away from the salmon haired boy. She snickered as she said something. "You're staring~" I blushed lightly as I realized I was indeed "staring", and turned my head to the "now very interesting" blank wall beside me. "And Lucy?" "Y-yeah Lisanna?" "You do know Gildarts doesn't bother with attendance on the last day of school, right?"

 **I will add more chapters later on in the story. Constructive criticism is deeply welcomed. I don't really know how to end this, but please leave a review or follow if you liked the story! This was my first story, so I appreciate the support!**


	2. Kickball at 8am

**Welcome back to another chapter of Bitter Leaves! Thanks to all the people who followed and read my first chapter, I really appreciate the support! I should be getting an ArchiveOfOurOwn account soon, I requested and invitation yesterday. Meanwhile, you can go check out my older sister's account in there! Her username is "LittleCupOfMocha" and she has a couple stories uploaded already! She would really appreciate you checking out her page.** /users/Littlecupofmocha/pseuds/Littlecupofmocha

Bitter Leaves

Chp. 2

"No Lisanna! I did not know that! Why didn't anyone tell me! Ugh!" I started pulling at my hair. Sometimes, I just don't get my friends. If you know something, you should tell anyone you suspect doesn't know. "Whatever," I said as I started calming down. " It doesn't matter anyway." " Well at least you got here on time!" Levy said, trying to sound positive.

. . . . .

"Alright class, Nurse Strauss set up a kickball tournament at 8am for everyone. Since we get to skip the first round, we play at 8:30 against Macao's class." He kept dragging on about the rules, which were basically you can only hit the person below the waist to successfully get them out and no tagging up, whatever that is.

When the time for kickball came, we went out onto the field. As I walked over to talk to my friend Gajeel with Levy before our game, I noticed my previous crush Sting following us with his friend Rouge.

I had three classes with him last year and thought we bonded, but this year he totally ignores me, and treats me like I'm a piece of crap. We admitted we liked each other, but my parents wouldn't let me date. We were best friends, but all that nice shit ended when the new school year started, leaving us with no classes together.

I may have just been paranoid, but Sting was walking the same direction as us. Hopefully he didn't want to talk to Gajeel...

As we arrived next to Gajeel, who was sitting by the fence, Sting and Rouge went to "watch" the kickball game closest to us. I chose to ignore them.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy said a little too enthusiastically. "Shrimp, Bunny Girl." He responded while nodding his head. "You excited about the kickball tournament?" I asked him. "Eh. Not as excited as I am about about getting those piercings I wanted this summer!" "Really Gajeel..." Levy deadpanned. She was so judgmental. "Levy! Be supportive of our frien-"

"Hey guys," I murmured a "what" as Gajeel interrupted me. "Why does Sting keep glancing back at us?"

Oh no. "S-shit! Keep him away from me! I hate that guy..." I whispered as Levy pat my shoulder. Gajeel just gave a sincere look.

Before anything else happened, we were called to the field for the next match.

. . . . .

"Alright!" Wakaba was being the referee for our match. "Clive's team kicks first! I want it in boy girl order, no buts! This is a single elimination tournament and each round is 30 minutes! Let the game begin!"

Gray, our soccer star, was kicking first. Juvia was right behind him, she wouldn't let ANYONE near him. Then Gajeel, me, Natsu (who cut in front of Loke), and the list goes on.

Wakaba rolled the ball, while Gray ran up and kicked it pretty far! Right into... the hands of the 3rd base man Ren... nice one Gray. Juvia decided to kick her ball short because her "beloved Gray" missed his chance. Luckily, Gajeel kicked a homerun and I got to 2nd base. That left us with Natsu kicking next.

"Hey Lucy~" "Hibiki, don't flirt with me right now! I'm trying to focus!" " Yea, on your pink haired friend about to kick..." I blushed furiously. I did not see that coming... "It's not pink, it's SALMON!" I huffed. Natsu chuckled and I blushed even more. Great, he heard me.

Wakaba rolled the ball and Natsu ran towards it, setting up his leg in a kicking position. Right as he was about to kick, Hibiki messed everything up. "You look cute when you blush, Lucy." And that little comment led Natsu to missing the ball completely.

Needless to say, our whole class was mad at Natsu and distracted from the game. We let our guard down, and Macao's class won 4-1. We figured we would have lost anyway to Elfman's homeroom, so no harm done right?

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my second chapter! I believe I should be posting a chapter either daily or every two days, how does that sound? Just to be clear, this is everyone's last day of 8th grade, right before high school starts. The title of the story should also begin to make sense in the upcoming chapters. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Fun by the Gazebo

**Thanks for everyone's support, follows, and favorites! Now onto a new chapter of Bitter Leaves!**

Bitter Leaves

Chp. 3

I walked over to the gazebo by the library, where a ton of my girl friends were standing.

"Hey guys!" I said as I grabbed a mini water bottle off the table. "What are you weebs up to?"

"Oh hey, Lucy!" One of my best friends, Wendy, a girl that was so smart skipped two grades, walked up to me.

"We were just playing Charades! Wanna join?" She asked as she spun in her sundress.

"Sure Wendy! That sounds fun, but what's the topic? I think I'll be lost if I don't know..." She responded with a bright smile. "We were doing Disney movies! Follow me!"

I follow her over to the space behind the library and in front of the gazebo, the place where everyone is gathered.

I see my friend Bisca pulling her hair into a side braid and holding her hand out in a sassy pose, that's saying 'I don't care about you'. She then puts a smirk on her face, and adds a playful sparkle in her eyes.

My friend Yukino jumps up and yells, "ELSA!" like a crazed fangirl. Bisca just shook her head 'no'. Yukino sat back down.

Cana slowly walks over to us and says, "Frozen." She didn't even know what we were playing!

Bisca egerly shook her head 'yes' and Cana took her place.

I walked over to Yukino and pat her shoulder. "Hey Yukino, maybe next time? It was movies..." She turned her head and looked at me. "Yea, I was just excited... for once... "

She turned her head back to the front, ending the conversation. I stared at her white hair a little longer and then looked back to Cana.

She had gotten in stance where her body faced us, but her head was turned to the left. She reached a behind her, and then pulled out something imaginary. She Lined up her hands, pulled one back, and released. As if she was shooting an imaginary arrow...

"BRAVE!" I shouted, probably damaging Wendy's ears. "Yes!" Cana shouted back.

i already had an idea in my head... I walked over to the "spot", made my hands into fists, put them on my hips, and spread my feet, while looking up sideways.

Everyone was confused.

I sighed and decided to make it easier.

I crowed.

I was surprised when Yukino lept up and shouted, "PETER PAN!" I just smiled and nodded.

i decided I had played enough charades for one day.

I walked over to Wendy who was drinking some water. "Got bored?" She asked me. "Yea..." I noticed she wasn't looking at me, and was looking at Gray and Natsu playing 'Ninja'. I squealed a little and walked over, just in time to see Natsu "die".

"Hey boys. Do you mind if I play this round?" I asked them sweetly. Little did they know I dominated at this game. Natsu showed me a toothy grin. "Sure, but don't wine if we hit too hard." I rolled my eyes. " I won't."

Gray decided he would go first.

We stood in a triangle-like formation as Gray swung his right arm towards Natsu, who skillfully dodged. Then Natsu swung back and "chopped" off Gray's arm.

While Gray was busy scowling at Natsu, I decided to get his other arm. Once I hit it, he looked at me like a hurt puppy and I just smiled back. Natsu shooed him out of the triangle.

"I'm surprised Lucy," he said, while adjusting his scarf. "I didn't know you had it in you." I shrugged. "You learn a couple things from living with a famous family." I said. He just smirked.

"We'll see just what you learned." He swung his arms at the same time, and successfully hit both of mine.

i stood there, staring at my arms.

Natsu just chucked and messed up my hair. "Nice try, Luce. But you're just not fast enough. We work better as a team anyways." I looked away and nodded.

"Well," Gray said while walking towards us. "I'm kind of tired of ninja. Who wants to play 7 seconds?"

There must have been a lot of people eavesdropping because almost everyone inside the gazebo yelled a 'me' or 'I do'.

Natsu and I just stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"Everyone who wants to play, come and stand over here." Gray pointed to the area by the gazebo, right before the hill leading down to the field.

Once everyone who wanted to play joined us, which was around 10 people, Gray started explaining the rules.

"The game is pretty self-explanatory. Just let me give you an example." He paused.

" _Natsu. You have seven seconds to pull someone's hair._ "

Natsu quickly ran up behind Gajeel, while Gray and I were counting down. He pulled his hair at five seconds left, and sprinted back to his spot. Gajeel just scowled at Natsu while everyone nodded their head in understanding.

Loke raised his hand. "What do we do if we don't finish the dare in seven seconds?"

"Oh right!" Gray smaked his forehead. "If you don't do the dare, you-" Natsu interrupted him. "You have to eat a leaf from the plant growing by the gazebo! And no, they are not poisonous." He said the last sentence while rolling his eyes.

And then everyone decided it was a good time to gag.

 **Ooo, what do you thinks going to happen during 7 seconds? Don't worry, I have a ton more planned for this story. This chapter is over 1,000 words! We hit the mark! Yay! I really appreciate the follows and favs, it makes me so happy. Can we get a review from anyone? That would make my day. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading lovelies!**


	4. Seven seconds

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I went to my Aunt's and her wifi was down. Please forgive me! This chapter is probably the longest, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

Bitter Leaves

Chp 4

The group of people playing consisted of me, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Levy, Coco, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Jellal, and Ezra.

"Alright, let's start off with easy dares for now." Gray started to say.

"I'll go first...Hmm..." Gray started looking around our circle and finally pointed his finger at Gajeel.

"Gajeel. You have seven seconds to... steal Loke's glasses!"

While Gajeel smirked, the coward (his name was later revealed to be Loke) decided to run off. He started running around the gazebo like a headless chicken.

"SEVEN!"

But Gajeel was fast.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE LITTLE LION!"

"SIX!... FIVE!... FOUR!"

Gajeel finally caught up to Loke and grabbed his blazer from behind.

"THREE!"

He turned around and yanked off Loke's glasses.

"HAHA! I got them!" Gajeel yelled while turning back towards the group. They both started walking back towards us, Loke's face hanging lower with each step. I guess he wanted to see Gajeel eat a leaf.

"Okay," Gajeel said with a huge smile. "Natsu. You have seven seconds to roll down the hill!"

"SEVEN!"

Natsu sprinted over and started positioning himself on the ground, getting ready to roll down the hill.

"SIX!"

He started rolling down the- "Done!"

He stopped maybe eight feet from the top. The hill/mini mountain was at least 20 feet long...

Gajeel squinted down at the salmon haired boy. "WHAT THE HECK NATSU!"

"WHAT?!" He responded with a grunt. "If I had gone any further the teachers would have seen me! And my uniform would have gotten dirty!"

I scoffed. "Since when do you care about getting dirty and in trouble by teachers?"

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway~" He said while coming up the steep hill back to our group. "I did roll down the hill! You never said how far I had to go!"

We all blinked rapidly in surprise, even Jellal. Who knew Natsu was this smart...? Then again, he did get into advanced math and science.

"Lucy." Natsu said while smiling, acting as if nothing had happened before. "You have seven seconds to... dance and sing to ONE of my favorite kpop songs! For all seven seconds! Go!"

I started singing and dancing to VIXX's "Chained Up".

Natsu froze. "SEV-" "WAIT!" Natsu screamed, probably damaging everyone's eardrums around him.

"I changed my mind." He had a devilish smile on his face. "Dance to... Twice "Ooh- Ahh". It has to be the part after they jump out of the bus too." My jaw dropped.

And then he laughed.

Of course I didn't want to eat a leaf, so I sang and danced the sequence while everyone was counting down.

"Lemme see, how you gon treat me! Ain't no ease, better think about it Twice!" I did the dance moves perfectly, leaving bystanders gaping along with Natsu.

I blushed when I realized everyone was staring at me and quickly walked back to my spot.

"U-umm Jellal." I stuttered as he looked my way. "You have s-seven seconds to hug Erza." Jellal blushed slightly, you could only see it if you stared at him. Now Erza, her face transformed into a tomato.

Jell also slowly walked over to Erza as we whispered the countdown. Jellal walked in front of her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, resting his head on hers.

Lisanna, Levy, Coco, and I all awed at the cuteness, while Juvia just muttered, "I wish Gray would do that to me."

When they were done hugging, Jellal returned to his spot and looked away, pulling his collar away from his neck in an act of refreshing himself.

"Lisanna-a, umm," He looked around for anything to do. "Y-you have seven seconds to climb the gazebo..."

"Are you crazy Jellal?! I'll get in serious trouble!" He just shrugged.

She stomped over to the corner, pulled a leaf from the plant, and stuck it in her mouth.

Looks like she wasn't going to climb the gazebo. I was really looking forward to that.

When she started eating it, she looked like she was about to puke.

"EWWWW! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

She ran over to the water stand and grabbed one, ignoring the dealers comments. Once she finished, she crushed the water bottle, threw it in the trash can, and walked the other direction.

Looks like she wasn't returning.

Loke whistled and spoke up. "I'll speak for her. Juvia... you have seven seconds to give Wendy a piggyback ride!"

Juvia looked horrified, but Wendy didn't run away. She wanted that piggyback ride.

"SEVEN!"

Wendy ran up behind Juvia and jumped on her back.

"SIX!"

They did one loop around the gazebo, allowing Wendy to fall off at one point, before the countdown reached zero.

It was very entertaining.

Juvia returned panting, while Wendy was laughing her butt off.

"Whoo..." Juvia said unenthusiastically. "Lucy. You h-have seven seconds t-to chase and catch Coco."

I laughed nervously, Coco jumped up and down, and everyone else was ready to watch a slightly athletic girl chase the captain of the track team.

"SEVEN!"

And I ran for my life after Coco. She was too fast. I did have a good speed though, so I did catch up around 2 seconds left, and reached for her cream sweater. "ARGGG!"

I missed it.

"ZERO!"

Coco stopped abruptly and I ran into her back. She turned around at the push and smiled. "Time to eat a leaf~!" She sang.

We trudged back up the hill towards our group. Natsu and Gajeel were on the ground laughing too hard. It must have been real funny because even Jellal was chuckling.

I hesitated when I reached the plant. I ripped off the leaf closest to me, and slowly put it my mouth.

Once it touched my tongue, I gagged.

Natsu and Gray chuckled as I chewed the leaf and swallowed.

"Ugh." I spit some of my saliva onto the grass.

"That leaf was so... so..." I couldn't think of a word for it. "Bitter?" Natsu suggested. "YES! They were supper bitter."

Gajeel scoffed and muttered "Bitter Leaves..."

I decided to let Coco tell someone a dare since she hadn't gone yet.

"Lucy~" I looked over in her direction. " You have seven seconds to tickle Natsu!"

Natsu laughed and started to run away. I decided to chase him. After all, he wasn't as fast as Coco.

I caught up with Natsu around two seconds later. He was running slow for me, how dare he!

Once I caught up behind him, we had just passed Sting and Rouge who were staring at the two lunatics laughing their heads off.

I managed to tickle his waist for a second before he fell from laughing too much. As he was falling, he grabbed my right hand and pulled me on top of him. We bounced as we hit the ground.

We laughed even harder, a blush spreading across my face from the experience. "I hadn't kept up with the time, did you?" I asked. "Ahh no.." he responded.

I rolled off him onto the grass as he stood up. We were getting weird stares from people. He held out his hand for me and helped me up.

As we were walking back, I noticed Sting glancing at us and back to Rouge. This boy...

Once we returned, Levy dared Gray to hold Juvia's hand for 7 seconds... it was hilarious.

Until the next dare.

"Lucy," Gray started with an evil smirk. I knew this was not going to be good. "You have seven seconds to kiss Natsu-" I gasped slightly. "ON THE LIPS!" And then Gray started laughing like a maniac.

The countdown was going down and my face was like a tomato.

Right whenever it got to one, Natsu said: "That doesn't sound too bad."

 **So I realized that my updating schedule was not going to work. I thought I had no life and could update daily or once every two days... I was wrong. I did indeed realize that I do have a life and decided that updating once a week was my goal, twice if I am feeling productive. I hope you will all support this decision I made, it's the best for me. Next chapter will be some certain people playing truth or dare. Hehe**


	5. Filler?

**I am so ready for this chapter! Sorry bout all the spelling errors in the last chapter. I read through it again and realized it was so cringe worthy at some points... Especially the little dance break. Not too proud of that moment... But, I am going to try sticking to my updating schedule, once a week for sure! I apologize in advance its not updated once a week. I'm new to this writing thing, so bare with me.**

oO0Oo

I ran.

I know running is not the answer to my problems, but right now I don't care. Its too embarrassing, having someone dare you to kiss your crush.

Someone who may not even like you back.

Someone who has shown interest in a different girl, and has talked to you about it.

oO0Oo

I stopped running once I made it to the fence all the way at the end of the field. I ran through multiple kickball games, ignoring everyone's comments and protests. I had heard footsteps behind me once I took off, but they're long one now.

I sit down in the corner on the grass still covered in morning dew. I pull my knees up to my chest, hiding my sweaty, crimson face.

I noticed I was hyperventilating, unaware of the footsteps slowly getting louder. They stopped about two feet away from me. "Luce...?"

I curled up further in my ball of misery. I did not want to talk to this guy right now. I didn't respond, trying to silently tell him to back off. I thought it had worked... Until I felt a hand on my shoulder, the sound of pants stretching, and felt the gaze of two onyx eyes on me.

"... We didn't mean for it to go that far... I never imaged that happening once we started playing. I-I'm sorry..."

I looked up for a moment and saw that he was looking towards the ground. His hair was also in his eyes.

I laid my cheek on his hand and I could tell he could sense the heat coming off of it because he took in a sharp breath.

Natsu wasn't the best at dealing with a girl's emotions.

"... It's fine..." I said as he looked up and I could see the hopefulness in his jet black orbs. "It... wasn't your fault anyway..."

He breathed out a sigh or relief, gave a toothy grin, and pulled me into a hug

If only he knew how much I loved his warm hugs.

He pulled back and I wanted more of his warmth. He held out a hand and I hesitated to take it. I'm not quite sure I'm ready to return to the group yet. But he looks eager to return and after several seconds of deciding whether or not to go, I decided to take his hand.

A warm feeling spreads throughout my body as he pulls me up.

It feels nice.

We start walking back towards the gazebo enjoying the silence around us. There's a faint blow of a whistle signaling it's time to head back in. Everyone's flooding up towards the door, so we decide to take our time and enjoy the outdoors.

We start a random conversation about Wings of Fire while heading back and I realize the warmth is still there.

He never let go.

oO0Oo

 **Before you ask, yes, I am aware I said this would be a truth or dare chapter, but this idea popped into my head once I started writing. It is currently 1:30am and I honestly don't care about spelling right now. Every fan fiction needs a fluff and stuff chapter and this was it. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know its short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer! It may not be updated in the following week because my USTA (tennis) team will be going to state next week and I may be able to write or post anything. As always, thanks for reading and don't be shy about reviewing! I do take one-shot requests (even though none have come) and I'm open to ideas for other stories. Thanks again!**


	6. Unwanted Attention

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T -dodges pickaxe- UPDATED! This fan fiction has been the last thing on my mind theses past two weeks. The first week, I had my tennis state championship and I had really crappy WiFi, so I decided to screw writing for that week, but I never actually got to it until now, a week later. Sorry again! This chapter is longer, so hopefully all is forgiven...**

We made our way back to Gildarts' classroom. We were the last people to arrive. Natsu let go of my hand, finally realizing he was still holding onto it. It felt bare without his warmth.

I made my way back to my seat and sat down with a huff. I did not expect anything to go remotely close to what happened today.

Levy sneaked over to me wondering what happened between me and Natsu. I told her the truth, which was that I didn't know what happened, but I knew it was a good thing.

"Hey guys!" Gray shouted, shushing everyone. Gildarts either didn't hear him or didn't care.

Probably the second choice...

"We were about to play truth or dare, anyone is free to join us!" I sighed. Cana was waving me over like a maniac. Looks like I had no choice. I starred to walk over to her when Gildarts yelled something. My feet froze, I resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy," He called over to us. I cringed. Hopefully we weren't in trouble. " Could you come over here for a second, I need your help with something." I breathed out a sigh of relief, I could evade truth or dare for a while.

"You girls are the most responsible ones in this class and I need a favor from you guys." He stared down at us. "Could you help me put next year's 8th grade school supplies list together? I can never fold the paper right or put the stamp on correctly..." He said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sure Gildarts!" Levy piped up. "We'd love to help you!" "Thanks girls, you're a life saver. I can't have the wrath of the principal on me again," he said while shuddering. I thought the principal was a nice, old man. "Tell me when you're done!" He retreated back to his desk.

oO0Oo

We decided on a type of assembly line to get the job done quick. I worked on folding the papers neatly so they would fit in the envelope, while Levy put the paper in the envelope and sealed it shut, letting Lisanna add the finishing touch, an address sticker in the top left corner. She stacked the papers in a pile when she was done.

"Hey Lucy," I stopped folding and turned to look at Levy. "this supply list won't fit in th-" "LUCY!" I jumped and turned as a certain someone called my name really loud. So loud, I'm sure our classroom neighbors could hear.

"Will you go out with me?"

oO0Oo

Time seemed to stop at that very moment, along with everyone's conversations. My face turned beet red and everyone could see me... Chill Lucy, its the last day of school, why would you want to date someone only to never see them until next year? That would be a stupid idea... Pfft. I shrugged the question off, ignoring it like a pro. And then I looked up. Big mistake. Everyone was staring at me (besides Gildarts who was smiling to himself) Oh boy... They expected an answer...

"It's the last day of school you idiot!" I huffed at him. Looking out through the window, suddenly finding the due Peter interesting. "That's too bad," Jet said while turning back to his table. "You guys would make a cute couple..." A couple of 'yeahs' echoed throughout the classroom. I didn't think it was possible, but my face turned even more red.

I quickly turned back to my paper folding, redoing the one Levy said wouldn't fit. I could still hear her snickering behind me. I worked faster.

oO0Oo

I leaned back in my chair, stretching my arms in the process. I was finally Free! "Gildarts! We finished doing your work!" I said, a light blush still painted on my face from what happened earlier. The last part of my sentence 'doing your work' made him sweat. "Don't put it like that, it makes it seem like child labor, which is not the case here." He responded while flicking his gaze around the room a couple of times. "Here kids. Take this candy, and don't tell anyone what happened today. Deal?"

I stared at the bucket, it was candy heaven. He had bought the large packs of Skittles and Sour Patch Kids. I quickly snatched a pack of Sour Patch and stuffed it in my lunchbox. Don't get me wrong, I love Sour Patch Kids, but they weren't worth going through... attention... to get them.

oO0Oo

 **Ehhhh, I know its crappy...**

 **ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! I know I told you guys this chapter would be truth or dare, and there is more coming, but I really just wanted to get an update out for you guys. You've had to wait past my deadline, I'M SORRY! I'm sure you guys want to know what happened at state, everything was really fun. I had dinner with the team (and older brothers, who were looking mighty fine BTW) 2 out of 3 nights we were there and we all swam in the hotel pool together (Please, don't take that the wrong way). Nothing feels better than two hot shirtless dudes tackling/hugging you during a game of keep away. Back on track, my team got 3rd place out Six teams. Keep in mind this is state and getting third is really good. You guys know criticism is welcome and don't forget to review! I do take one-shot requests, even though none have come yet... Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a great week! Until next time... Almost forgot, did you guys get my reference to an anime? If so, let me know!**


	7. Truth or Dare

**-cringes from embarrassment- I'M SO SORRYYY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! -dodges multiple sharp things- Okay guys… now that your anger has been released, time for another chapter! The characters may be OC for this chapter, but trust me, it goes better with my plot. Just realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet ;-;**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

I quietly sneaked back to my desk. Maybe a couple of minutes before someo- "LUCYYYYYYYY!" Cana screamed too loudly. "GET YOUR SASSY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I stumbled over there, my face red with embarrassment. The area where truth or Dare was being held was in the back corner of the room. There was a long wooden table against the wall with 6 desks pushed together around it.

I quietly sat down next to Gray, who was sitting directly in front of Cana, with Juvia next to her. Natsu was sitting on the other side of Gray and Loke was sitting next to me. Levy was on his other side, and Gajeel was next to her.

"Hey guys…" I quietly said once I got comfortable.

"YOSH!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy is here now, so we can start! I'l-" He was interrupted when Gray stole his line.

"I'll go first." Natsu scowled at Gray, but didn't complain. " Natsu, truth or dare?"

"I'm a man so I'll choose truth!" he responded. Everyone rolled their eyes at his words. Because being a "man" means taking the easy way out…

"Alright…" Gray rolled his eyes and thought for a second. "Do you like anyone?"

Everything seemed to stop after I heard what question he asked. I wondered if he liked me back… _It is Natsu_. He talks in a nice way to everyone, not just me…

Natsu had a blank expression on his face. Maybe he doesn't like anyone…

I sighed. Natsu leaned forward from his corner seat and we made eye contact.

Very awkward eye contact.

I was flooded with relief as he suddenly smiled at me, our brief stare never breaking. He turned to Gray and answered him a small, "yes". He beamed at Natsu and turned to everyone.

Gray quietly whispered to our little circle, "Natsu is all grown up guys. He has finally acknowledged a female!"

Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia squealed with joy as Loke choked on the water he was drinking. Gajeel, Loke, and Cana practically jumped out of their seats and confronted him, bombarding him with questions.

I gripped the edge of the desk I was sitting on and leaned backwards. Gray turned to me and asked me a somewhat similar question.

"Lucy?" He whispered to me. "Do you like Natsu?" His voice wasn't playful like when he asked Natsu, he was using a serious tone now.

He stared at me, searching my face for any sign of emotion. I blushed from embarrassment and because of what Gray asked. _Did I really like Natsu?_ I averted my gaze and stared at Cana's white converse.

I could practically hear Gray smile to himself from his seat next to me. "Lucy~," He said in a singsong voice. "You're blushing like crazy~."

I cried out from embarrassment and turned to face right, swing my legs and accidentally kicking my desk multiple times, making me jump.

Gray quietly laughed to himself. _Lucy what were you thinking! You should never play truth or dare with crazy people, whether they're your friends or not!_ I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Natsu!" That was Gray's voice! No no no…. Keep calm Lucy, Gray wouldn't tell Natsu, right?

I held my breath and waited for what Gray would say next. "Lucy's blushing like crazy over here. I wonder… whatever could have made her blush like that…"

That was all. Phew…

"I think she may like like you~" I whipped my head around to face towards Gray, accidentally whipping Gajeel with my long hair.

He innocently smiled at me and I glared at him. He may have whispered that last part to himself, but he knows Natsu has sensitive ears, leaving him with excellent hearing.

Natsu didn't do anything… hopefully he didn't hear what Gray had said… I slapped Gray's arm and he cringed, but was still smirking after I moved my hand back.

"Everyone quiet down," Levy said, shushing everyone. How could she be so calm at a moment like this? "We only have an hour and a half left before we get out for summer. Let's make this last!" She smiled brightly after she was done and sat back down.

Levy was right, I may not see these guys until next year…. I need to make this day count!

"Hurry up Natsu," Levy stated. "It's your turn to ask someone."

"Right! Okay…" He stared at everyone around our circle and then closed his eyes, thinking.

"Loke, you have to ask out Cana." Natsu wiggled his eyebrows at Loke and I quietly laughed at him.

"You didn't even ask me 'Truth or Dare' Natsu!"

"Too bad," Natsu said while sticking his tongue out at Loke.

Cana's jaw dropped and Loke sighed, but his sigh quickly turned into a smirk. "No girl can resist me!" He said while pushing his glasses up, making them gleam in the sun light.

"Cana," He started as he hopped off his desk and walked 2 steps so he was right in front of her. "Will you do me the honor, of going out with me?" He smiled once he finished.

Cana had a disgusted expression on her face, like she just saw someone pick their nose and eat it.

"HELL NO!" She screamed at him. Loke jumped back and fell into Gray who was too busy laughing to care about him. "If I go out with you, it will probably end up with us in your basement and me getting herpes from a frickin' stick you found when you were 6 in the woods!"

I bursted out in laughter after she finished, along with everyone sitting around us. I wiped a tear from my eye after I calmed down a bit.

"Oh my God Cana…" Gray said while laughing a bit more. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I find Loke a very suspicious guy. Where do all those girls go once he takes them home with him?" She responded staring down Loke, making him very uncomfortable.

"Whoa Cana," I said while holding my hands out, signalling her to stop while she was ahead. "This isn't the plot to 'Killing Stalking'. Just calm down…"

She just laughed and shook her head.

oO0Oo

Loke stood back up and walked back to his previous seat on the desk. He scratched the back of his head and sat down.

"Ummm… Juvia. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth!" She responded immediately.

"...Are you a lesbian?" He questioned her.

What. The. Actual. Heck.

NO, SHE IS NOT LOKE. How… just how did you form that question? I asked myself after glaring at him.

Gray choked on air and his face turned red. He didn't say anything though. I guess he was waiting for an answer too...

"NO! Juvia's heart only belongs to one person! And that person is a guy!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

 _Thats right Juvia, you tell him!_ Gray physically relaxed and scowled at Loke. Loke noticed him and just shrugged.

"Alright… who should Juvia dare…" She started thinking out loud. "Natsu-kun! Truth or Dare?"

Natsu tapped his chin while thinking. "I guess I'll go with dare since I was such a man last time and picked truth before." He replied cheekily.

"I dare you… to lick the sole of someone's shoe!"

Natsu's arm instantly reached out and grabbed my black high tops. I let out an 'eek' as he pulled my foot closer to his face.

It may have also been because I was sliding off the desk…

oO0Oo

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Glad that chapter is done, it was five pages long! Yes, I am aware it has been almost a month. Hopefully I can update the next chapter faster. It has been hectic for me, I just started back to school and whatnot.**

 **I am sorry to say this story is coming to a close! To be honest, I never expected it to be this long haha. I only wanted it to be about 3-5 chapters, but that did not happen. Next chapter will be the last for this story, and I will reveal how this fanfiction came into existence at the end of it!**

 **Like, Love, Review, and Follow! Oh, and I made a fanfiction for Aoharu X Kikanjuu if any of you are involved in that fandom! If so, please go check it out! Thanks!**

 **-DerpyTaehyung**


	8. He still has my book

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM SO SO SO SO SORRY! -doges Happy plush toy- -steals- I REALIZE IT HAS BEEN FOREVER AND IM SO SORRY! My friend -cough cough Gracey cough cough- Has been bugging me to update this so much, it has almost come to physical abuse at school... You know... the occasional slap** **and stuff... ANYWAY, Once again I´m sorry I haven´t updated, I take full responsibility ;-;**

 **Enjoy the last chapter HEHE**

oO0Oo

 _"I dare you… to lick the sole of someone's shoe!"_

 _Natsu's arm instantly reached out and grabbed my black high tops. I let out an 'eek' as he pulled my foot closer to his face._

 _It may have also been because I was sliding off the desk…_

oO0Oo

oO0Oo

¨Natsu!¨ I screamed at him, but he didn't seem to care if I was sliding off the desk. I gripped the end of the desk like a maniac.

I tried my best to grab Natsu's attention, but he wasn't giving in.

No one tried to help me. In fact, they were all acting like spectators too busy laughing to notice if anything was going on around them.

When Natsu finally did look up, his tongue was completely out of his mouth and he had the most serious expression on his face I had ever seen him make.

I found myself blushing like crazy and I couldn't do a thing to control it. If I removed even one of my hands from the desk I would surely fall. I tried again to put my foot on the ground and push off, but he was lifting my leg up to his eye level so he wouldn't have to bend down. The nerve of that boy!

I yelped once again out of surprised when he touched his whole tongue to the bottom of my shoe, and we were still making eye contact. He slowly licked up and when he was done, he let go and I barely had time to put my foot down and catch myself.

I quickly reached a hand up to my face and cupped it, attempting to keep the blush at bay with my cold hand. I scowled at Natsu from my seat and slowly sat back on the desk.

Which is what should have happened if everything was going my way. Instead, I slipped and fell on my back. Don't ask how I slipped, I don't know either.

Everyone just started laughing even more.

I screeched as my face got even more red and I cupped it, (this time for real) so my blush could not escape. Everyone around me was laughing so hard, I felt like I would die of embarrassment. No one else in the classroom even seem to notice this was happening in the corner.

No one except for Gildarts.

I swear, he could live off of awkward teenage love stories. I bet thats what he does at his desk all day, read creepy teenage fan fiction. But of course, nothing is better that living through one. He sat at his desk the whole time laughing his butt off like he had no care in the world.

I quickly re-positioned myself on the floor and scooted under the desk. I was not going to come out any time soon.

¨Aww lucy!¨ Natsu tugged on my shoe from the outside. ¨Come back out! Its no fun without you!¨

A series of ¨heys!¨ went around the circle as people got mad at him for making that joke.

¨Not a chance Natsu!¨

¨But Luce~¨ He wined. ¨We only have 5 minutes left until school is out!¨

When I heard this, I peeked my head out from under the desk. I quickly stole a glance at the clock and discovered that he was right... Nonononononononono!I could not wait the whole summer without talking to these people again.

I rolled out and quickly gave my contact information to all of them. Now that that was done, I could relax for about 5 minutes.

"Alright guys, it's time to pack up." Gildarts made it clear he would miss us. He was tearing up.

"Bye Gildarts, I hope you have a great summer!" I called out to him from across the room.

"Oh Lucy~~!" He screamed as he ran over and hugged me, tears coming from the corner of his eyes. I screeched out of surprise whenever he lifted me into the air.

"Gildarts! Thats considered sexual harassment!" I laughed into his ear. He just squeezed tighter. "3 days of In School Suspension!"

Everyone was about to run over and do a big group hug, but the lady in the front office came on over the intercom and told us the ending announcements. She dismissed all grades at once.

Everyone booked it and ran out of the door like Jack the Ripper was chasing them. As I walking through the hallway for one last time, I realized that Natsu still had my book about dragons!

"Natsu!" I screamed through the crowd of people, but he was too far ahead to hear me. I tried desperately to break through the crowd, but it was too thick.

I couldn't reach him before he turned down the bus hallway.

oO0Oo

 **HEHEHEHE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **What did you think of the ending? Yea, sorry it was so crappy. I didn't read through it again because I really wanted to get this updated. But, I have a secret. You wanna know what it is? I promised I would tell it in this chapter, so here it is.**

 **EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS STORY, ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME (except for the little NaLu fluff when Lucy was crying). Yes, I know, my life sucks =-= . The guy who I made play Natsu actually kept my book for eight months... EIGHT MONTHS! I finally got it back two weeks ago, and he left his bookmark in it.**

 **I didn't return his bookmark.**

 **I swear I'm not a stalker guys... Anyway, thank you for making it to the end of this fan fiction, it really means a ton to me. I should be starting another one soon, but I am going to pre-write all the chapters, so I will definitely have a designated update day.**

 **Once again thank you all, and I hope you'll read more of my stories.**

 **Strong Power thank you.**


End file.
